Speak to Me
by Given-Inside
Summary: Songfic twoshot. What could be the last gift Saphira could give her rider. Warning, tissues definitely needed for both chapters
1. Speak to Me

**I couldn't help myself with this one. This is a song fic with "Speak to Me" written by Audio Adrenaline on their Lift CD. It's an incredible song so I urge people to check it out. I own neither Audio Adrenaline nor Eragon. Enjoy and I think tissues may be needed for the feminine that read this one. It has a surprise! WAY AFTER ELDEST!**

It has been almost two weeks since the battle where Galbatorix fell to Eragon's sword. The war lasted for a complete week until the dying king's scream echoed through the battlefield. Eragon still cringes at the sound of Galbatorix's dragon screeching painfully in the sky. It brought him back to his own dragon, Saphira. He remembered her and how bravely they both fought together during the war.

_I'm in a fix_

_ Need something quick_

_ My mind is numb_

_ My stomach's sick_

It was a tragic battle for both sides. The Empire lost their beloved king and the Varden lost something more dear. They lost Saphira. Eragon watched her take flight in the distance of the battle, but she quickly fell back down to the forest below. Every soldier scanned the field for a body, but came up empty handed. He tried to contact her and even scry his dragon, but all he received was silence and a black void. He truly believed that Saphira was no more.

"I miss you," Eragon sighed. He placed his sword on a table in front of him and kneeled down behind it. "It was my fault you are not here with me! If I hadn't have been so careless to charge, you would still be here…with me!"

_Broken hearts_

_Hopeless things_

_I've seen what_

_Defiance brings_

Eragon placed his head in his hands and cried. The love of his entire life…better yet the only thing good in his entire life had vanished completely. Eragon loved her with all of his heart. He would have refused Araya to be with her, and she was gone. It was strange that he still felt a presence within him, but it was too weak for him to think it was Saphira and he was too heartbroken to defend himself from the strange source.

_Cause the light of day_

_I've always known_

_Is in my heart_

_I'm not alone_

Eragon looked down at the sword on the table and smiled while tears streaked his cheeks.

"We had quite an adventure didn't we?" he sobbed, hoping for a reply but came up empty. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me? Speak to me!"

_Speak to me_

_Tell me all the things I need to Know_

_I want to hear you now_

_ Can you_

_ Speak to me?_

_I've opened up your word to free me_

_I want to hear you now._

He found himself screaming at the ceiling of the hut he was staying in hoping dearly that she would answer his questions. Once again, he was disappointed. His heart was aching madly as if someone were jabbing a thousand dull knives into it.

"You were always there for me!" Eragon cried. "You kept me alive when death stared me in the face. It hurts knowing that I can never repay you for what you have done for me. I can't live without you!"

_It's amazing how_

_ I forget_

_ Can't live my life for_

_ Lack of it_

Eragon clutched at his burning heart and collapsed on the ground in an uncontrollable sob, covering his face with his hands so his relentless tears didn't hit the floor. He thought of how she hatched for him, "kidnapped" him, and even fought for him during so many different occasions.

"You were so beautiful, Saphira!" he cried out between sobs. He could hear members of the Varden and Ellesmera walking past his hut, but he didn't care if they heard such a brave warrior crying like a child. What did they know about a loss so great?

_But the light of day_

_I've always known_

_It's in my heart_

_I'm not alone_

No creature could bring comfort to him. Roran tried, but withdrew quickly trying to hide his own sobs. Araya was the closest to reaching him, but she too fell short. It still feels like Saphira was killed today even though her disappearance was two weeks before. Every bone in his body ached and he felt as if he were running out of tears to cry, but he continued to press them out as he lay on the floor with his head in his hands.

_Speak to me_

_Tell me all the things I need to know_

_I want to hear you now_

_ Can you_

_ Speak to me?_

_I've opened up your word to free me_

_I want to hear you now_

"Why have you done this to me?" he asked. "We were…one!" He looked up in remembrance of all the wise conversations they had together. Talks about love, hate, present and past mistakes; it was too much to bear for him. "I wish I could have been killed instead of you. That would be the only way to end my suffering."

_Make your wisdom clear_

_The words I hold so dear_

_Bring light unto my dark_

_I hide them inside my heart._

From the floor, Eragon reached up his hand and grabbed his sword. He unsheathed it and inspected the tip with a finger. Fresh blood trickled from it as he pressed down on the blade.

"Perfect," he said. "Saphira I am on my way to you!" He rolled over and got to his knees yet again, twisting the blade in his hands to where the tip was pointing directly at his heart. He exhaled and paused, staring down at the shiny blade before him

_Speak to me_

_Tell me all the things I need to know_

_I want to hear you now_

_ Can you_

_ Speak to me?_

_I've opened up your word to free me_

_ I want to hear you now_

Eragon held the hilt with both hands and pushed outward to gain momentum. He breathed once again and flinched at the future feeling of the cold blade inside of him.

"I have no choice!" Eragon whispered. "It's the only way to end my pain!" Eragon stumbled on his knees and prepared to fall onto his own sword.

_Don't…even…think about…it! _Someone commanded weakly inside of his mind. Eragon quickly tossed the blade aside and placed his hands in his head again. Saphira was still alive, but how?

_SAPHIRA! _Eragon screamed. _I thought you were dead! Where are you? _Eragon demanded. _Why haven't you answered me?_

_I took shelter to mend to my wounds, _Saphira said in her usual gentle voice. _I was unable to transport myself any further because I was far too weak. I never want to catch you doing that again! I do not want you to think about taking your own life…EVER! _Eragon looked at the sword and started shaking.

_You saved me again, Saphira, _Eragon replied, streaming tears once again. _Grief came upon me._

_That is my loyalty to you, little one, _Saphira said gently. _I understand you were worried, but if…? _She cut out of contact for a few moments, but to Eragon it felt like an eternity. She finally broke into contact again. _If something happens to me, live on so I can watch you from the stars and smile at your progress through life. Don't let me down._

_I never will, _Eragon replied adding "Upon my word as a rider" in the ancient language. He got up and exited the door to see a large group of elves and dwarves carrying the frail, bloody form of Saphira. Orik approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"We found her," he said. "I am sorry, but she is no more." Eragon ran up to the limp dragon and placed a hand on her cold muzzle. She had been dead for four days.

"How?" Eragon screamed. "I just talked with her?" suddenly Saphira's voice entered his mind again.

_I loved you dearly, little one, _she said. Her voice was just a small whisper. _This was my last gift to my beloved rider. _

_ Speak to me_

_Tell me all the things I need to know_

_I want to hear you now_

_Can you_

_ Speak to me?_


	2. Don't Say Goodbye

**Okay, This is a major tear jerker (and you thought the last one was bad). Uplifting at the end too. Song is Don't Say Goodbye from a Christian band called Skillet off of their Comatose album. I really hope you like this, because it is the last chapter. Enjoy and break out the tissues once again. **

Chapter 2: Don't Say Goodbye:

Eragon stood over the body of his beloved dragon. Her scales had lost their sapphire sparkle and were a cold dull grey instead, just like Eragon's soul. How could the only person he loved do something like this? He whispered a curse while he placed his hand on her shoulder. The healers managed to clean her wounds in preperation for the burial that was expected during the evening, but they skipped the hurt that he was feeling and the wound deep in his heart.

_Things are changing_

_It seems strange and I need to figure this out_

He sighed as he gently stroked the side of her cold cheek. Her eyes that held so much joy and love were closed and a tear fell from Eragon's eye as he realized he would never see those bright sapphire eyes again.

_You've got your life and I've got mine_

_And you're all I cared about_

He took his hand off of his dragon to wipe the tear from his cheek.

"I will never fight again," he told himself as he stared at Saphira's body. "All it brings is heartbreak." He looked up into the bright afternoon sky and sighed again at the thought that he would never feel free again. "Why did I take you for granted, Saphira?"

_Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_Where has all the time gone now?_

_I'm left alone somehow. _

He missed her voice and every inch of him prayed that she would show her presence to him once again, just like before, but it was obvious; she was gone.

_Growing up and getting older_

_I don't wan to believe it's over. _

He took to his knees and folded his hands over Saphira's cold form.

"I miss you, Saphira," he muttered softly into her ear. "What am I to do with you gone?" Another tear fell and splashed onto one of Saphira's grey scales. "Why did you have to say goodbye?"

_Don't say goodbye_

_Because I don't want to hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

_Don't say anything tonight, if your going to say goodbye._

Eragon stood to his feet and pulled the hood of his black cloak up to his face. "We had so much, Saphira, and it's all gone." He turned away and wiped another tear. "You had to stop me from joining you, and it was selfish!" He growled and snapped back to face her body once again. "How could you?" he screamed. "Why did you have to place your duty in front of us? We could be together, Saphira; we could be happy!"

_Do you remember in December?_

_How we swore we'd never change_

_Even though you're leaving _

_Our feelings would always stay the same_

"You had to play the wise one, didn't you?" He screamed again in anger and threw his fist out to knock over a lit candle by the side of the hut's exit. He watched as the candle toppled to the dirt floor and extinguished. "If you would have let me, we could have been together without one single care. No war, no enemies…just us!"

_I wish we could be laughing_

_Instead I'm standing here asking_

_Do we have to end this now? _

_Can we make this last somehow? _

He shuttered as a cold breeze entered into the hut and splashed up against his skin. Death seemed so tempting, but he made a promise to the only one who had his heart, and he knew that he may eventually be forced to break it. Not yet.

_We both know what we got to say_

_Not today, because I don't want to leave this way_

Thoughts exploded into his head as he watched the still dragoness on the table in front of him. It would feel better to be buried the same time as Saphira; right beside her.

"No!" he yelled to himself. "I promised!" He took a step towards Saphira and placed his marked palm on her head. The mark tingled slightly at the touch of the deceased dragon and it sent Eragon into a stream of tears.

_Don't say goodbye_

_Because I don't want to hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

_Don't say anything tonight, if you're going to say goodbye._

Everyone in Eragon's family was gone and he had no one to turn to. Roran had moved to Surda to start his own family, and Murtagh was killed in the battle where Galbatorix lost his life. He was alone. Arya tried to talk with him, but he refused to say one word. In his mind, the Elvin princess was the one to blame for all of this. If she didn't plea for him to rescue her, if she didn't give him those talks about destiny…if she didn't turn his offer away, Saphira would still be alive. He sighed and shook his head.

"What was I thinking?" he asked. "My love wasn't Arya. The only one who returned it was…you."

_And if it's over,_

_It hurts but I'm giving you my word_

_I hope that you are always happy like we were_

_Happy like we were_

He looked at the grey body of his true love and collapsed on her stiff form.

"Saphira…I love you!" he sobbed. "Goodbye."

_Don't say goodbye_

_Because I don't want to hear those words tonight_

_Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I_

_Don't say anything tonight, if you're going to say goodbye._

Years passed and Eragon constantly visited the grave of the once beautiful dragoness. The elves created a gorgeous headstone of a dragon with her wings outspread over her gravesite with the words "Angel of the Skies" engraved on it in the ancient language. He only had her for two years, but it felt as if he just lost his spouse more than his friend. Arya had moved on with another elf and headed out to start up another family, but Eragon refused to leave Saphira alone. He built a home on the hillside where she was buried and visited her grave every day.

_Eragon? _His head popped up from its bowed position over the dragon's grave. He was no longer young looking, despite the fact that he was a half-elf and his eyes still held the look of hurt and pain. _Eragon? _

"It can't be!" He looked up to see a transparent spiritual image of his own dragoness…his Saphira.

_Eragon, don't say goodbye. _He broke down in tears as Saphira fluttered down beside him. _Come my love. Let's go home. _

_Yesterday we were laughing_

_Today I'm left here asking_

_And although we knew_

_This time would come for me and you_

_Don't say anything tonight, if you're going to say goodbye._

**Trust me, this is a great group and I urge anyone to at least hear this song. **

**PEACE! **


End file.
